Forever intertwined
by BellaNottes
Summary: Genira Labelle is A humble half demon working as A maid for Phantomhive Manor,And A messenger for Hannah Annafellows of Trancy estate. Her priorities become at stake when she Falls for Alois Trancy,Some risky emotions indeed.
1. Chapter 1

_Love is blind, Makes you act stupid. And you never know if it's real or fabricated. A fling, a sweetheart that'll mean nothing to you later! What about the people who are betrothed and Married?!...Hm, Well, They're simply trapped aren't they?-  
Alois Trancy, Chapter, Unknown._

''Rise and shine Geny! We've got tons of shopping, and decorating today!'' Mey-rin hollered. I cracked open an eye to see her standing by my window, Drawstring of the curtains in her hands. I rolled over to shield myself from the morning light and groaned inwardly. ''Geny, Come on You have to get up you do.'' She muttered. She growled a little however, when I did not move. ''We have to decorate! It's a Christmas charity party! Where is your Holiday cheer?'' I rolled back over to look at her, Not saying a word. She smirked sideways at me and shrugged.

''Fine, don't get out of bed, I think I'll just have to summon Hikaru.  
''N-no!'' I said sitting up and almost tripping over my comforters as I stumbled out of bed. ''see? I'm up!'' I said. She smiled and laid my dress out. ''There you are.'' She said and dismissed herself.

I did my morning routines which consisted of hygiene like things of the sort and got dressed. ''Good morning Genira.'' A melodic voice that could only come from my most trusted friend, Hikaru. She took a brush and ran it through my hair before clipping back my fringe.

''Alright, Now bundle up! We've got to go get ingredient s for this Christmas ball!'' Everyone seemed so cheery this morning. I mean sure, Christmas was amazing and fun but for what? It's not as if some lucky fellow would snatch me up under the mistletoe. _Bad, Bad Genira. _I thought to myself. This was a Charity ball. Suggested by the young lord if the Trancy household, And seconded by the Fiancé of this one, The Phantomhive manor.

''Nina made pretty dresses for you and Mey-rin. I always thought you looked good in green.'' She commented. I blushed and looked down as I carried some dirty laundry to the wash room. ''yes yes, Green. Always a favorite of mine.'' I replied and sighed. In truth. I was stressing over this Christmas party. I didn't want to tell anyone why though. I knew it'd just make things worse.

''Good morning Geny!'' Finnian cheered while carrying in some fresh Poinsettias. ''Hello Finny, Is breakfast ready yet. He looked sideways at me and his nose wrinkled. ''With all due respect, I'd skip it.'' He hinted. It made me roll my eyes, But smile.

On my free time I sat in the garden, listening to Finny hum happily. ''Are you excited?'' he asked me referencing about the ball. I grunted. ''I don't know, A little.'' ''You should be. Alois Trancy is attending'' I blushed. ''Shut up.'' I murmured. ''we all know you have a sweet spot for him.'' I sat up out of the rose bush and stared at him. ''I am not attracted to that selfish brat!'' I growled. I was lying, Of course.


	2. Chapter 2

_''And Hurry, It's getting late.'' Sebastian scolded lightly as I head off. It wasn't a long trip, A few hours maybe. I usually had a carriage ride, then I would walk the rest of the way. I liked it though, a quiet little walk. ''_Hello Lady Labelle, I hope your trip was safe.'' _Claude had said, The mysterious butler of this mansion murmured to me. I always felt so uneasy when I had to make contact with him; he was always waiting on the young earl. Whom I had never seen. Hannah, My mentor descended from the stairs that day, she was wearing an eye patch. I remember it had made me gasp in horror. ''_Miss Anafellows! What happened?!'' _I had asked her. She was hesitant about answering me, '_'It's nothing, Just a little accident is all.'_' She said with smiled. If it was forced, I have no idea. She paused and looked towards the stairwell after sometime at something. ''_Hannah, what the hell are you doing?'' _the voice asked. I knew who it was right away, why wouldn't I? I followed Hannah's horrified gaze and my eyes fixated themselves upon him; cerulean eyes, Blonde locks and a sadistic smile on his lips. ''_Oh.'' _He smirked. _''You've got company do you? Step. Aside.'' _He had commanded._

Hannah did so and Alois Trancy…And Claude. Descended down the stairs. Alois chuckled darkly. ''Oh, SO now you have friends? How cute. You're dismissed.'' _I remember Hannah's face as she turned to give me a sad look, and then walked off without a word. Alois was now placed in front of me, Taller by a few inches or so, He eyes held a small, mischievous spark to them and he tilted his head._

''I,I have to get going.'' _I whimpered and started to turn._ ''What? W-where are you going?!'' _His cocky expression has morphed into a pained one, almost as if I'd hurt him. _''It's going to storm soon, The roads will surely flood until noon.'' _Claude beside him, Cleared his throat and gestured to me._ ''one of the Phantomhive maids, Sir.'' _He explained. I glared. I had never really felt right about Claude in any way he disturbed me in an un natural way. Uncomfortable. _

_The spark in Alois's eyes had grown and he held his hand out to me with a small smirk,_ ''Oh?!'' _He had said._ ''then you will certainly be my honored guest tonight, My dear. Very honored indeed.''~

_I remember bathing before bed, Timber at the side of the tub playing a lap harp and my eyes were closed._ ''You seem to be enjoying my luxuries, I don't lie when I say they suit you.'' _ my eyes flew open and I covered myself in embarrassment. '_'Sir Trancy!_'' I had screeched at the top of my lungs at him. He smiled and turned away and Timber held a towel out to me. Alois remained turned around as I dried myself off and secured the towel around my body. ''_What is your name?'' _he asked me as he followed me to the next room. ''_Genira Labelle.'' _I replied and sorted out my night clothes. ''_Mm, Lovely, Lady, Labelle.'' _He murmured to himself. ''_are you going you going to remain in here while I dress?'' _I growled lightly at him. He smiled again, Wickedly angelic, and turned away facing the wall. '_'Tell me, Lady Labelle. How old are you_?'' He had asked. '_'14._'' I answered, giving him my age at the time. '_'Oh? That's only two years younger than I._'' I pulled my night dress down over my head and took off my bonnet. '_'Do you like It at Phantomhive manor? As a maid?'' _He asked out of the blue, He sat on the guest bed and looked me over curiously. ''_They're my Family. All I really have. I love my job.'' _I practically hissed._ I _neatly folded my dress for the next day and froze when I heard the bed shift. Alois had pressed himself up against my back and his lips were to my ear._

''If you ever find yourself tired and lonesome,'' _he started caressing my sides. '_'You obviously know where to fine me.'' _He had whispered. I remember my face feeling hot, my knees going weak, and I went to bed early awaiting the next day so I could get back home and sort out all these weird feelings I had for this this strange boy, It was like this for a while. I would deliver messages to Hannah, Alois would abduct me and we'd walk into the garden much to Lord Ciel's dismay and disapproval. I just wanted to stay like this sometimes, And other times, I wanted nothing to do with him._


End file.
